In today's modern world, people are constantly exposed to electromagnetic field (EMF) radiation, which is typically emitted from electric power lines, cell phone base stations, wireless electronic devices such as cell phones and wifi-base stations, appliances such as microwave machines, etc. Recent studies on the effect of radiation on biological tissue have found that EMF radiation can penetrate infants and toddlers at a significantly higher magnitude than adults, due to the adolescent and immature bone density of young children, specifically in the skull region. While the scientific community has yet to come to a conclusive opinion on the potentially harmful effects of long term exposure to electromagnetic field radiation, there are a plethora of studies indicating that the potential for harm is something that cannot be ignored and should be researched further. Accordingly, many are concerned about the potential harmful effects that EMF exposure may have on their infants and toddlers, especially while the infant or toddler is sleeping.
What is desired is a device that reduces or minimizes the potential risks of EMF radiation to the vulnerable state of infants and toddlers, for those who deem the risk to be of substance.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art